Lagrimas
by Catherine Malfoy Black
Summary: Una confesión, esperanza de algo mejor.... Draco/ Harry... SLASH


**Una lagrima.**

Solo una lagrima mas derramare por ti, para después tratar de olvidarte, se que el tiempo hará lo suyo pero ahora siento que con cada respiro muero un poco mas.

**FB**

Ahí estabas Harry Potter, tan orgulloso, tan altivo, tan arrogante... pero sobre todo tan hermoso, tan bello como la primera estrella que comienza a brillar cuando la noche comienza a caer sobre el mundo, eso es lo que eres para mi, así te descubrí.

Fue complicado acercarme , después de tantos años de odio desmesurado que poco a poco me di cuenta que no era otra cosa mas que dolor por no tenerte a mi lado, que no era otra cosa mas que amor, el mas puro e infinito amor que yo jamás había sentido

Por alguna extraña razón estabas solo, sentado junto al lago mirando las ondas que se formaban cuando lanzabas piedrecillas a ella, era mi momento, camine hacía ti, decidido, suspire y pedí por primera vez a la mas alta divinidad que me escucharas, y perdonaras... que entendieras mi proceder, que compartieras esto que ya no me dejaba vivir. Regresaste tu mirada al sentir mi presencia no tardaste en reaccionar

-que demonios quieres Malfoy- Dijiste anticipando algún comentario mordaz y cruel

-Solo hablar Harry

La sorpresa invadió por unos segundos tu rostro, era la primera vez que yo te hablaba así, tan resignado... tan humilde, pero tu no lo podías creer, tu no me diste la oportunidad

- Y yo solo te quiero lejos de mi Draco Malfoy.

-Solo escucha

-Estas loco¿que mas quieres¿no te has burlado ya demasiado de mi?, no te has divertido lo suficiente...

Te levantaste furioso, yo me quede atónito unos segundos pero logre tomarte del brazo

-Por favor, solo escucha...- dije suplicante, tu me miraste analizándome, sentí como una lagrima corrió por mi rostro y por primera vez tus ojos verdes me miraron de una forma diferente...¿que era?... preocupación... duda... incredulidad... esos 5 segundos fueron los mas largos de mi vida, 5 segundos que definirían mi existencia

-esta bien, habla...

- Harry...

¿Ahora que pasaba?, por que no podía decirte lo que sentía¿porque?

-no tengo mas tiempo Malfoy, adiós

Me viste caer al pasto de rodillas frente a ti - Por favor - Mas lagrimas

- Solo puedo decirte esto Harry James Potter... te amo, y me odio por no haberlo descubierto antes, te amo y siento dolor cada vez que tengo que mentirme a mi mismo diciendo que estoy orgulloso de lo que me he convertido, te amo y aunque se que no me corresponderás ya no podía pasar un momento mas sin decírtelo...

Tu rostro se volvió pálido, abriste la boca un poco pero no hablaste, solo te fuiste hacía el castillo... ahí me quede yo, sobre el pasto... junto al lago, llorando como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida

**Fin FB**

Las horas pasaban, y yo seguía ahí, sentado viendo hacía la nada. Reaccione cuando sentí caer sobre mi las gotas de la tormenta que se había extendido sobre todo el terreno, no tenía fuerzas, quería morir y terminar con todo esto, me acosté y cerré los ojos

... humedad, frío... oscuridad

Abrí los ojos lentamente, un techo diferente... unas sabanas blancas... ¿qué pasaba?, poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron a mi, el lago, Harry, mi confesión... mis deseos de muerte. Con sorpresa me percate de una persona que me miraba con tensión

-No digas nada Draco, es hora de que hable yo...

Harry se encontraba aquí, a mi lado en la enfermería, unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos verdes

- No supe como reaccionar, camine por algunas horas y la tormenta comenzó, regresaba a mis habitaciones cuando te vi por uno de los ventanales... fui por ti, estabas inconsciente...

-Harry yo... – trate de intervenir

-No Draco, escucha... volví al castillo contigo, ... temí perderte –Se corto por unos segundos tu voz, dudando...

- Yo también te quiero, pero tenía miedo... miedo de ser feliz por primera vez

Se acerco a mi, pensé estar en un sueño

Un beso, una promesa de amor eterno.

* * *

10 años después...

La guerra había terminado por fin, mucha sangre, mucho dolor, pero también la gente ahora tenía esperanza por el futuro...

_... Es bien conocida la historia de amor que hoy se consuma, la historia del salvador del mundo mágico__ con Draco Malfoy..._

Había sido la noticia mas comentada por todos los periódicos, la boda merecida, la luna de miel ansiada y la vida, la vida que ahora y mas que nunca les abría los brazos a la nueva familia Potter-Malfoy.

---

gracias por leer


End file.
